


Spark

by ji3uns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday Parties, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji3uns/pseuds/ji3uns
Summary: Yeonjun had to watch a bunch of kids and didn’t expect his crush to show up.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taeyeon’s Spark
> 
> Okay this kinda sucks a lot but I decided to still post it :( I hope you’ll like it. Please comment and give kudos <3 Feel free to correct any mistakes english isnt my first language and I want to learn and get better :) This wasn’t proofread

Yeonjun certainly did not ask for this. He had better things to do than watch a bunch of boys about to hit puberty celebrating his little brothers birthday. And since most of the boys were little brats of course none of them was amused that their moms hired them a baby sitter. It would’ve been Yeonjun’s mom watching the kids but she was sick and at home while his brother, his friends and Yeonjun were now in the park close to his school. Mom’s were watching them and shooting him either way fond or judgemental expressions, judgemental because he didn’t have those damn kids under control and besides that he should’ve been somewhere else. More specifically helping his crush organizing the autumn ball. He groaned and looked up to curse whoever god did this to him. As much as he remembered he was a good boy, of course he sometimes ate candies when he wasn’t allowed when he was a toddler but everyone did that. And yeah maybe he smoked a cig or two with his friends last weekend and lied about it to his mom, he also might’ve cheated on a exam once but besides that he was a good person, no reason for karma to hit him this bad. A birdie tweeted him that his crush declined all dance offers from boys and girls for the autumn ball so Yeonjun took it as his call to ask him to be his date for the ball. Soobin would probably say no but Yeonjun had a little confidence left to still try and besides that asking was for free, it wouldn’t be like rejection could hurt his feelings or something. But damn now he can’t even ask him because he has to watch these bunch of kids right next to his school! Soobin would probably see him and be disappointed that he was partying (if you could call it like that) instead of helping him organize stuff. But Soobin probably has enough helping hands, besides that they only share one class together and did a group project once in 6th grade so Soobin for sure forgot about his existence by now. 

“Hyung, when will we cut the cake?”, Yeonjun glanced down at the boy with curly black hair and arms skinny as twigs. He made puppy eyes at him but Yeonjun knew better than that, you couldn’t trust any of them. “When half of you finished up eating their pizza.”, he made motions with his hands for the boy to walk back to the picknick table. The boy pouted before actually running back to the table and taking a big bite out of his pizza. He made gagging sounds and Yeonjun couldn’t believe that kids these days were that ungrateful I mean its pizza! “but I’m so full, hyung!”, the boy groaned, dragging out the hyung and some other boys agreed. Shouldn’t they have already reached the age where its obvious to know to finish your plate first before dessert? “Then you are too full for cake too”, Yeonjun grinned, he has to fight them with their own weapons. “now stop complaining and finish your pizza or no cake.”, they all groaned in unison and Yeonjun also might’ve heard someone saying ‘chanwoo your brother is so mean’ but he couldn’t care less, they were about to hit puberty in that age their opinions didn’t really matter cause they gonna change anyways.

They actually managed to finish their pizzas and now they were playing tag with Yeonjun wearing the mask of a grotesque sea monster and the boys running away from him. No one was really in the park at this time so they had the whole area to themselves. Yeonjun was about to catch some boy infront of him until another one called him. “Yeonjun there’s a friend of yours.”, Yeonjun glanced up in confusion, none of his friends knew he was babysitting except Beomgyu who was out for the weekend though. Maybe it was someone from school who saw him? He took off the mask cause he couldn’t really see with it but his eyes immediately widened as he saw a lanky boy standing there with a bright yellow hoodie that was definitely too big on him and books with one of them having their school logo on it. “Yeonjun hyung, I’m sorry for showing up like this but we were worried because you didn’t come without saying anything.”, Gosh was it possible for someone’s voice to sound this pretty? Was it possible for anyone to be this handsome? “Yeah, something came in between and I forgot to call. I’m sorry. Also don’t apologize for showing up it’s an open area we don’t own it.”, He walked towards the boy, trying to look as confident as possible and his mind might’ve played tricks on him but were the tips Soobin’s of ears turning red? He’s so cute. “Ah yes, that’s fine. I just saw you from the bus stop”, he pointed at the one that was next to his school, the closest to the park. “and you looked worried. If you need help with anything just ask me.”, Yeonjun could’ve kissed the boy right then and there, infront of all these kids that would’ve made loud gagging noises. “No I’m fine. We are just celebrating my brothers birthday and I’m not really good with kids especially in this age but it’s fine.” He might’ve wanted Soobin to stay and help him watch the kids, just experience this typical western romance comedy movie theme but no one would ever ask their crush to help them watch a bunch of eight year old boys. “I wouldn’t mind though, you are alone and these bunch of-“ Soobin was about to finish his sentence when one of the boys came up running towards them, his flat hand hitting Soobin’s arm and giggling while yelling for Soobin to catch him. “Well they decided” and before Yeonjun could argue, Soobin already neatly placed the books on the table before running after the boys giggling with them. Yeonjun’s heart leaped at that and he couldn’t believe that he was babysitting with his crush. Maybe karma didn’t hit him that bad. “Catch me.”, Yeonjun looked up, his heart hammering against his ribcage as he saw Soobin infront of him, grinning at him with his dimples on display. Yeonjun jolted but before he could grab the yellow hoodie Soobin was already on the other side of the small park. Damn he was fast, curse those long legs. They kept playing like this forever, both of them in their own little universe the boys already sitting on the table and taking pieces of the cake without even cutting it. They watched the scenery from afar, Yeonjun and Soobin both nearly exhausted running around the park like little kids. Soobin sometimes climbing up the playground and sliding down the slide. What he didn’t expect was Yeonjun waiting for him at the bottom of the slide, his hands gripping the sides. He was grinning in victory as he had a blushing Soobin under him. He leaned in closer his right hand looking for Soobins to intertwine their fingers. Soobin’s blush kept deepening, his hands shaking in his lap, he hoped they weren’t sweaty or anything. “got you”, Yeonjun whispered before bolting away and Soobin trying to catch his breath. After it he immediately got up and tried to run after Yeonjun. They did that for another ten minutes until Soobin gave up and noticed the cake on the table. “Oh no.” Yeonjun said, looking at the mess infront of him. Soobin probably thought his family were pigs or something. “Couldn’t you all wait? So we could eat it like normal people?”, he sat down next to Soobin who to his surprise just took a fork and ate from the mess that was infront of them. “Nothings on the floor right? There are no rules for eating cake.”, He saw Soobin giving the kids a small smile and they all obviously agreed with the newcomer. “Hyung I like your friend.”, Chanwoo said, turning towards his friends and grinning knowingly at them. Soobin didn’t saw but Yeonjun did. “Behave yourselves.”, he muttered and the boys were howling with laughter. They ate cake until the sun was about to set and most of the boys told Yeonjun they were tired. He looked at his watch noticing how he should walk back home because the moms were coming soon to pick up their boys. “We should start packing up and leave.” he announced not noticing the little frown on Soobins face that immediately turned into a smile when Yeonjun looked at him. “You can leave now if you want to”, He scratched the back of his neck, immediately stopping after realizing how stupid he must look right now. “No I’m gonna help you pack up and walking the kids home.” 

“As you wish.”, it was mostly Yeonjun and Soobin packing up, the kids were either way playing tag again or football but they were behaving so there was nothing to worry about. “How did you know how I looked like?”, the question was pondering him the second since Soobin arrived. The younger male probably looked at his school file or something yet Yeonjun was still curious. “Don’t we have history class together? And didn’t we once work on that presentation about greek gods? You already forgot about that?” Soobin grinned. Taking the unused paper towels and placing them into the big bag. “No of course not. You saved my ass back then. I just thought you did” 

“Why would I?” Soobin looked at him curiously, but there was also something unreadable about his expression. “Well I don't know. As a class president you must know many people.” 

“I do” Soobin focused on the mess infront of him again. “I could never forget you though” Yeonjun was confused, they rarely talked, most of the time Soobin just giving him flyers for clubs or school activities, nothing personal ever. Was his mind playing tricks on him again? Before he could ask any more question Soobin cut him off. His eyes looking anywhere but at him, was he nervous? “Do you want to be my date for the autumn ball?” Yeonjun’s mind was filled with so many answers and questions but the only thing that came past his lips was a yes he literally stuttered out. There were already arms wrapping themselves around his body. “Thank you” Soobin whispered against his ear and Yeonjun hugged him back tightly. “I was going to ask you too” Soobin pulled back “really? me?” was he being serious? How could anyone not ask Soobin to be their date. “Yeah you.” The smile Soobin gave him afterwards was meant for him and him only.


End file.
